I'll Get You Back
by ParticularPitch
Summary: When Near get's Matt and Mello in trouble, Mello is pissed duh, he's Mello but how far will he go to punish Near? Summary sucks, first fanfic, yaoi oneshot Mello x Near


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters yaddayaddayadda. This is my first FanFic. Yaoi Oneshot. MelloxNear

Mello stormed out of his room, fists clenched to his side, and biting his lip.

"Where are you going?" asked Matt apathetically. His eyes were fixed on the small screen in front of him as he skillfully pressed raised circular buttons and tilted his head. It was hard to tell, but somewhere hidden away within himself, the absence of nicotine was starting to get to him. Mello jerked himself around and looked at his read-headed buddy.

"I'm gonna go find that little albino freak and make him pay!" he screamed.

Not taking his eyes of the screen for a moment, the gamer stated matter-a-factually "If he were albino he's have red eyes, not grey, because you see…"

"Oh shut the fuck up Matt, what the hell do you know?" and with that, he slammed the door, leaving his friend to finish his game.

The blond fumed as he stormed down thee stretching corridor. Where the hell was that freak's room anyway? He thought of asking someone, but quickly decided against it. What would the others think if they knew that he was going to see Near? Mello and Near's arguments were always quick and unhidden. Mello had probably beat the kid senseless in every public area in the orphanage. The dining hall, the classroom, the hallways. Mello had unleashed his rage on the pale, skinny boy every chance that he got. It was so easy to lose control, and even easier to carry out the punishments that he thrust upon the younger boy. He was secluded, frail, unable to defend himself, and yet Mello, strong, diligent Mello, always found himself coming in second to him. How did someone so utterly emotionless, so small, and not to mention antisocial, always manage to surpass him when Mello tried ten times harder to succeed? It was as if he was a robot or some sort of machine. It wouldn't have surprised him if Near actually was. Thinking about that stupid albino just made him even angrier. Mello turned his head and noticed the all white door that he had stumbled across. All the other doors were red oak, this had to be it. Mello pounded on the door persistently. No answer.

"Near! Open up the goddamned door before I break this shit down! Open up!" Mello pushed himself against the door, putting all of his weigh on it as he pounded with both of his fists. Just then, a slight, shifty unlocking sound was heard, and Mello stumbled into the room, head first, as the door opened, giving way beneath him.

"Hello Mello." Near dead-panned, as he followed his abuser's line of motion with his eyes. Mello caught himself on his hands and scowled. So he wanted to play dirty, did he?

Near sat down in the middle of a circle of toys and began playing with a platinum robot with a winding key in the back.

"Is there any way that I can be of assistance to Mello?" he asked in the same monotone expression he had used in his previous inquiry.

"You know damn well why I'm here!" Mello shouted. He pushed himself back onto his feet. "You know what you did!"

"Is Mello referring to the incident with Matthew today?" Near asked, glancing down at his figurines.

Mello growled at that. Incident? It was hardly and incident. Matt and him were in deep shit because of Near's so called "incident". Apparently Near had smelled smoke coming from Matt and Mello's room, and alerted Rodger. Upon entering the room, he found a very shocked Mello lying on the bed, eating a chocolate bar, and Matt sitting on the floor, playing his DS and smoking a cigarette. Needless to say, the two of them had just entered an oxygen-stifling hell-hole. That little snitch. He knew that Matt smoked, and he'd smelled it from their room before. Mello though that beating him senseless a couple months ago when he almost said something about Matt's secret would be enough to keep him in line, but apparently, he was wrong. He was always wrong when it came to Near. The thought made his blood boil all over again. Near simply raised a delicate finger and twisted a colorless, snowy lock.

"If so, I assure Mello that I was only looking out for his best interest. I was genuinely concerned. Also, every cigarette you smoke shortens your life by approximately 11 seconds. Although it was an accident, I would think that Mello would be relieved for his friend, but I guess…"

Near did not have time to finish his sentence. Mello pounced on him like a panther and pinned him to the floor, while crouching on top of him. Near looked around lazily and picked up his hand to twirl another lock of hair. Mello grabbed his wrist, slammed it to the ground, and cocked his gun, as he placed it to the younger boy's head.

"Don't you dare talk about Matt that way! He can do whatever the hell he wants with himself, you got that?" The blond chocoholic pressed the barrel of the gun deeper into Near's forehead. No answer. But what was this? The child beneath him, did he just…flinch? Near never flinched. Mello had never successfully been able to get a reaction out of the boy. Perhaps it was because now the two were alone, and Near was defenseless. Mello could do whatever he liked. There would be no evidence, no witnesses. Near was putty in his hands. Mello smirked. He put his gun back into his pocket and climbed off of Near. Near sat up and regained his composure, slightly shaken by the even that had just taken place. No sooner had he brushed himself off, then Mello grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him against one of the walls. His head made a "thunk" sound and tears started to rim the boy's eyes. Mello punched him hard in the stomach with one of his fists and slammed his head against the wall again using his other hand. Near bit his lip subtly, trying not to show his emotions, but Mello had learned to detect even the slightest hints of emotion from all of his past failures in generating some kind of reaction from the seemingly emotionless child. Mello was sadistic. He admitted it, he accepted it.

"What's the matter, Near? No one to protect you anymore?" Mello administered a fierce blow to his rivals face, causing his head to once again be slammed into the plaster wall, and sending a jolt of vibrations down his entire body and sent pain into every nerve. Near cringed and squeezed his eyes shut as his body gave in to each convulsion of pure hurt. Mello smirked and grasped the boy's frail chin in his hand.

"Open your eyes, Near. Look at me. I want you to look me in the eyes." The tears were now steadily flowing from Near's eyes. The dusty grey orbs could no longer hold back the hurt and dejection that he was experiencing. Slowly, reluctantly, he opened his eyes, and peered straight into the deep pools of misty blue of his assaulter. Mello's grin widened as he crashed their lips together in a deep, hateful kiss, much longer than even their own lived had been. Near looks petrified, disgusted, humiliated.

"Wh-why are you doing this? Are you..are…am I?

"What?" Mello laughed. "Are you asking if I'm gay? Are you asking if I like you? You'd like that, wouldn't you, you little queer! Hell no, and definitely not for you. Don't you get it? I'm finally in control, I can do whatever I want with you and you can't do a thing. You can't stay so beautiful and innocent forever, and besides, I know you like it."

Once again Mello forced their mouths together, but this time, he made it a point to make Near enjoy it. The sadistic blond thrust his tongue into the helpless child's mouth and stirred it around while nibbling on his bottom lip. Once again, he wouldn't stop until he got some sort of reaction, but this time, it wasn't a yelp of pain that he was seeking. He wanted a sign of pleasure, pleasure that he knew Near didn't want, but would give to him anyway, and make him feel disgusted with himself for liking it. Soon enough, Mello received what he was after. A low, breathy moan escaped Near's lips. He cringed, tears still rolling down his cheeks. Damn this for feeling so good. He didn't like it, he didn't, he couldn't.

"Ha! I knew it!" said Mello as he broke the kiss. "You're nothing but a sick little homo. You like it when guys kiss you? You like it? You're disgusting!" Near hung his head and sobbed, hands covering his eyes.

"Please, stop, go away."

"Oh, but I'm not done with you just yet!" said Mello, wearing a smirk even larger than the previous one. Mello took Near's hands in his and displaced them from his eyes.

"There's one more thing I want to do with you." Slowly he began to unbutton Near's pajama shirt. Tears swelled in his eyes. He was just a child, he had never though of anybody in this way. And he had never in his wildest dreams imagined that Mello, the one who loathed him, the one who could barely force himself to utter his name, would be the one to rob him of his innocence. Near kicked his little feet and squealed, trying to break the embrace that held them together. Mello simply kept on.

"Please…don't do this, I'm begging don't do this, I don't want this, I don't want this!"

Mello froze. He stared at the blank lily canvas in front of him. It was so untainted, so pure, so…beautiful. Could he really bring himself to taint this flawless skin? No, it was low, even for him. Mello felt wrong, and dirty, and a whole mix of emotions that he never thought he would feel. Tears started to form in his own eyes as he looked at the helpless child that he had so unthinkingly scarred. He cringed at the thought of himself. Mello grabbed Near's shirt, and pulled him closer, in a tight embrace.

"I…I can't believe I was going to…" Mello paused. "Near, I'm a twisted bastard, I'm so sorry!" Mello clenched Near's crumpled shirt in his hand. He was a monster, a disgusting monster. Mello touched Near's face, brushing away the tears that he had caused to fall. Then, he simply rose to his feet and dashed out the door, slamming it behind him. Control, power, envy. These had caused him to do something unspeakable. Near wasn't the emotionless robot…he was.


End file.
